Rage is King
by DBD Turdukken X
Summary: Berserkers: they who use rage and strength to their advantage in order to overwealm and demolish their enemies...Rex is a sixteen year old Berserker that WAS in Ruby's grade, who was adopted by Taiyang Xiao Long and has since become the strongest in his class second only to his younger sister Ruby. WARNING: dismemberment.
1. Chapter 1

Rage is King.

Soooo… I know I should be working on my other stories and maybe take TWPS off Hiatus but…I'm suffering from writer's block and until I can focus on one idea there will be a surplus of stories on my profile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OC:

Rex Xiao Long.

Gender: Male.

Age: 16

Species: Wolf Faunus.

Height: 6' 2"

Appearance: Blood red eyes, black crew cut with blood red highlights that looks like blood splatter red tipped wolf ears and tail.

Outfit: Black leather jacket with red trim, white muscle-tee, black and red camouflage cargo pants, black combat boots with red trim, and black rimmed ballistic shades with red lenses.

Weapons: Dragon Slayer Buster sword, dual 30mm high velocity fully automatic Rifles hooked up to a 3,000 round ammunition pack, dual .50 .Cal Triple Action Thunder revolvers with 6-shot cylinders and 7" barrels, assorted grenades throwing knives and explosives and a pair of 12" kukri.

Semblance: increased strength, speed, reflexes and ultra fast healing as well as increased strength. No aura shielding.

Aura mode: puts him in a berserker rage upon taking enough damage, where his already formidable strength is multiplied by a factor of ten.

Bio: was adopted at the age of four, three weeks after Summer Rose disappeared. Despite being one year older is in the same class as Ruby before she got moved up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Emerald Forest fourth day of the Vytal Tournament.)

'This was it.' I thought. 'My chance to skip another year of Signal and get into Beacon.' There was a HUGE horde of Grimm headed for town and there were a few teachers from Beacon trying to hold them back, too bad for the Grimm. Soon I was in one of the infested zones of the city, I arrived just in time to see the Atlesian Knights turn on the Hunters that they were helping, that pissed me off. "Eat shit tin cans!" I shouted leaping off my bike, with nearly 800 pounds of weapons and ammo on my back, drew the Dragon Slayer and the four of them in half with the 350+ pound sword in a single strike.

I turned back to the two Hunters, surprisingly Uncle Qrow was there. "What're you pansies waiting on, we got shit to kill." I said before cutting an Ursa Major in half as it leapt at me. The two Hunters looked between each other and got back to work. Once I decided it was two quiet I sheathed Dragon Slayer on my back and drew my dual 200lbs rifles and opened up the large 30mm shells absolutely shredding any Ursa, Beowloves, DeathStalkers, Grifins, Creeps and small Goliaths that got in the way of the specialized shells, they were five tungsten sabots in 2 inch long hollow lead cone that warped and deformed upon hitting a soft target and flattened upon hitting an armored target launching the sabots through the armor, as the last Grimm fell…or flew through a wall with half it's torso splattered on the wall I let off the triggers.

"Damn kid I knew you had some major firepower, but damn you really over done it." Qrow said flicking a still dissolving piece of Grimm brains off his shoulder.

"Overkill is underrated." I said letting the large rifles cool down.

"Those're some nasty rounds you're using." Qrow said as he saw the munitions in the drum mags as I slammed the magazines home.

"Irrelevant." I replied. Then the ground started shaking.

"Oh no." The blonde huntress said. Soon after a large dragon like Grimm blew up out of a mountain.

"Well, good thing I got this damn thing." I said holstering my Rifle which I affectionately called The Wolfs howl and the Hunting Call, and drew the Dragon slayer off my back.

"A sword isn't gonna hurt that thing." Goodwitch said.

"It will if you get me on top of it." I said.

"How?" Qrow asked.

"Get me within ten feet and I can jump." I said. "Soooo…there a Bulkhead around or something?"

"Yes." Goodwitch replied.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?" I asked.

(Ten minutes later.)

"We are ten meters above the target, good hunting Kid." Qrow said over the intercom of the ship as the Bulkhead circled Beacon tower above and twenty feet in front of the Dragon. "Any last words?"

"Up…" I began before jumping. "YOUUURRRRRS!"

(Back in the Bulkhead)

"Very crude." Goodwitch said.

"Heh, got it from Taiyang." Qrow said.

(Back with Rex.)

I was easily 20 feet above the Dragon, when I let out a loud ear splitting howl that could probably be heard from the ground and slammed by sword into its tail. "Time to die shit bag!" I yelled at it as I ripped the large blade out of the beast's flesh causing a gout of black ichor to seep from the wound and in reply to the attack it spawned a griffin on its back to fight me off only to get gunned down by one of my revolvers, after that I charged up the beast's body and lopped off it's right wing before spinning and lopping off it's left wing, as it plummeted back to Remnant I ran up the rest of it's body and lopped it's head off before plummeting the rest of the 30 meters down riding the beast like one would ride a horse. After it was done crashing I stood up on the stump of it's now useless neck held my sword up and let out a howl to Remnant's shattered moon. All around me Grimm, Soldiers, Students and White Fang stared in awe at the man with the huge sword standing on top of the huge almost indestructible Dragon Grimm. I then jumped into the air and bisected a hay-wire Atlesian Paladin. I then turned to a group of White Fang goons.

"Oh shit!" One of them shouted as I charged them and started swinging the Dragon Slayer cutting two in half with the first swing and cut the leg off another. I then pulled out the same Revolver that I had used on the Dragon earlier and shot the other five, each shot a kill shot.

It was at that moment when everyone else started fighting again. Amongst all the carnage I noticed a group of people on the roof of one of the dorm buildings. One of them was the guy that got his leg busted by Yang…and he was standing plus he was filming the entire thing. "That don't look suspicious at all." I muttered before leaping up to the same building.

"I take you guys ain't news crews?" I asked my gigantic buster sword in hand as I holstered the oversized revolver.

"No we are here to show the world the truth!" Mercury Black said holding his camera up. "Not like the state run media."

"…" Was my only reply. "What do you think Subterranean Lizard people run the government as well?" I asked.

"Of course!" Emerald Sustrai replied. "Not." She was smirking now.

"Oh, well I s'pose y'all ain't too bad now, but since you aren't doing anything about this and that red dress replied me a lot of what my 'lil sis told me about when she stopped a Dust robbery, I'm going to assume this was all y'all's doings." I said bringing my sword out in front of me in a two handed grip.

"Bingo." Mercury said.

"All the proof I need." I said with a side grin.

"For what I might ask?" The chick in red: Cinder Fall asked, a confident evil smirk on her face and a ball of fire in hand.

"Your doom." I answered flatly before charging at Sustrai who made the mistake of blocking the over head strike of a 350lb sword with around 2 tons of force behind it, her weapons all but shattered and my sword cleaved straight through her, skull, upper torso and lower torso bisecting her and leaving a large crater in the roof where her feet were and a large gash in the place my sword impacted.

Mercury backed away from the sight of one of his compatriots getting cleaved in half by someone who was basically in what amounted to a self defense school dropping his scroll along the way. "W-what are you?"

"Rage." I replied cutting him in half at the hip.

Then I saw a sword sprout from my chest, the weilder tore it from my torso and walked away expecting a thud. Not hearing it she turned only to see me standing there sword resting on my shoulder. "I was sure that would kill you.

"Good thing you're a dumb bitch then." I said before charging her causing her to raise her swords in an attempt to block my attack only to have her swords shattered upon contact, unfortunately she stapled back in time to only gain a large gash on her arm. "JUST! DIE!" I finished punctuating each word with a strike, my aura mode was now at full strength, my blood red highlights glowing in my hair and on my tail and ears, and my arms and torso were so ripped that the sleeves on my jacket were in tatters on the ground and my under shirt was in tiny red slivers on the ground and my boots and trousers were stranding to hold in the excess muscle. Fall was already struggling to blow my blows with her weapons holding for mere moments before shattering long enough for her to shiver herself to the side, her biceps were already covered in shallow cuts from multiple close calls. "I bet you're holding out hoping for me to run my self into the ground huh?" I asked as she managed to somehow not get her swords shattered with this particular block. "It, doesn't work like that with me." I said moving my right foot back. "My berserker rage only lasts for a while, until I've drawn the blood of my enemy, however my strength lasts until the fight is over." I finished before bringing my right foot up and bringing it down onto the right side of her knee, shattering both ends of the joint and the knee cap. To finish it all I flattened my sword against her now parallel blades and swiping to the right severing her head from her neck.

I turned my head to the moon, and let out a loud booming howl which could be heard all the way from the far edges of Vale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Really dark and gory when compared to my usual stuff, especially towards the end. I had to let out my rage that came from the latest episode. Now then tell me: should I go back and make the story leading up to this or should I move forward and show the after affects of this…tell me in the review section and please PM me any ideas once I have posted the first chapter of either arc.**

 **This had been DBD Turdukken X PEACE! ! !**


	2. Chapter 2

Rage is King: Aftermath 1

I have decided to post one chapter of the aftermath arc then one chapter of the origins arc and repeat the pattern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Beacon Vault 3rd person

Ozpin was getting ready to transfer Amber's aura to Pyrrha when the Vytal on Amber's pod spiked to normal levels. "What on Remnant?" Just the Amber's eyes flew open.

"What?" She questioned observing her surroundings.

Ozpin quickly hit the manual release for the pod as Pyrrha stood behind him.

"Ozpin?" She asked.

"Yes Amber." Ozpin said as the young woman took a step out of the pod only to stumble into Pyrrha who caught her to keep her from falling.

"You all right?" Pyrrha asked as she helped keep Amber steady as she got her self oriented.

"Yeah." Amber replied slowly getting back onto her feet and taking a few steps from her would be successor.

"How do you feel?" Ozpin asked.

"Whole." Amber replied.

(Beacon surface Rex POV.)

I had just flicked blood off my sword when I heard the shattering of glass come from the Mess hall. I turned and saw my adopted sister Blake, as Taiyang had found her the same time he found me and my sister, laying on the ground with a stab wound. Out of the same window came someone that haunted my dreams since six months before I was taken in by Taiyang: Adam Taurus, the fuck wad who murdered my parents.

"TAURUUUUUUUUUS!" I screamed flying at him from the roof I was on, sword raised, as I was about to start my swing he drew his Ninjato faster than I could perceive cleaving me in half from right shoulder to left hip the two halves of my body fell behind him.

"You see now Blake this is what the humans do to us they turn-" his sentence was interrupted by the sound of my lower torso standing up, he turned and saw my right arm hefting my upper torso by the head onto my lower torso.

"What are you?" He asked.

"The Berserker, the Wolf King, the Rage King or the Human Grimm." I said leveling my sword at him. "Take your pick."

There was a hint of fear in his eyes for a second until it disappeared. "I knew I recognized that sword." He said leveling his katana at me. He sliced my face in half with that slash causing my shades to fall off revealing my ever pissed off looking blood red eyes. "You are…"

"I am Rex Xiao Long formerly Rex Lykos, you killed my parents. You will pay for that." I said raising my sword aura mode active before bringing it down only to have him dodge to the left. I swung a low lateral strike causing him to try and block it only to have his sword shatter and get his left leg to get chopped off.

"Gah, You die tonight." He said, holding his leg stump and trying to balance, as my rage died down.

"Not when you've got a sword sticking out of your chest." I said as Blake stuck her sword through his chest.

"Rest in peace Brother." Blake whispered before twisting the sword and tearing it out of his chest.

"Former friend?" I asked.

"Brother." She said.

"Ah."

Then I heard a very distinct scream of rage, just as an Ursa Major busted through the wall next to us only to dissolve into black smoke before it landed on us.

"Hey, sis." I said waving at Yang as she strolled through the hole in the wall she had just made.

"Hey Rex." She replied.

"You two…are ridiculous." Blake asked.

"What can I say? I'm a mentally fucked Berzerker adopted by an equally mentally fucked brawler." I said as a pack of Grimm rounded the corner, only to get incinerated by a blast of flame…that came from behind us. We turned to see Ozpin standing next to some lady with a green cloak and a staff…spear…thing, who she was could wait till later, and Pyrrha standing on his other side crushing an Atlesian Paladin into a ball that she used to smash three more.

"Where's Ruby?" I asked Yang suddenly noticing her absence.

"She's on Ironwood's airship." Pyrrha said.

I looked up and saw that there was indeed an Atlesian airship floating above the school. "Hey, that semblance is magnetic right?" I asked the Mistralian gladiator.

"Yes." She replied.

"Think you can throw me up there?" I asked.

"Yeah but a couldn't keep you from splattering against the side." Pyrrha said rubbing her arm.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I've taken worse."

"If you say so." She replied grabbing onto my weapons which were either firmly in my grip or firmly strapped to various points of my body with her semblance and threw me with enough force to get me traveling at 100mph.

(Back on the ground 3rd POV)

"Don't worry Pyrrha, he's gotten stepped on by a Goliath before, he'll be fine." Yang said standing next to the Gladiator.

"Really? How?" Pyrrha asked.

"His semblance may not give him any form of protection…but it does heal him from anything." Yang replied.

"And people think I'm unstoppable." Pyrrha said.

"He's not allowed into tournament battles though." Yang said.

"Why not?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nothing anyone can do will damage his aura…unless of course you were to use Black Dust which is outlawed…well…everywhere." Yang said.

"And if his aura runs out?" Pyrrha asked.

"He keeps fighting." Yang said.

(Back on the airship.)

"Knock knock!" I shouted running through the nearest door and into a hangar bay where Ruby was attacking a horde of AK-200. "Ruby duck!" I shouted pulling out my 25mm rifles. My younger sister did so right before I opened fire and soon hydraulic fluid and machine parts were splattered across the hangar and the back of the hangar had a strip of large caliber holes in the wall and the doors that lead into the ship were on the floor, most likely the sabots had gone through the entire ship destroying any stragglers.

"Hey Rex." Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby." I replied.

On our way to the bridge we met a girl with brown and pink hair carrying a parasol.

"Ruby, go on ahead." I said.

"You sure?" Ruby asked.

"I'm the Berserker, of course I can." I said.

"Okay." She ran ahead.

"So…Neo was it?" I asked.

She nodded with a curtsy.

"Well then." I said dropping Dragon Slayer and pulling out the pair of platinum kukri called Reaper's Glint since they seemed to shine as bright as the stars when they caught the light and they almost always killed their target. I then started psyching my self up, getting as angry as possible because I knew I'd need it, so I started focusing on the things about the little bitch I front of me that pissed me off: her over confident glaring smirk, her stance, the way she held her self and most of all the blood lust in her eyes. "DIE BITCH!" I screamed charging at her with the kukri glaring right into her eyes. She blocks the dual over head strike but forgot to check my feet and ended up in an indention in the opposite wall 50 feet away. I then charged at her and buried my kukri in her gut before tearing one out and stabbing her in the face all the way into the cerebral cortex. Diagnosis: DEAD, then the body started to dissolve into white dust. I was surprised for a moment till I realized what happened. "Fuck." I said as a toothpick of a sword shouted from my chest, that I grabbed and bent. "Learn you opponent, bitch." I said before back kicking her into the opposite wall again, drawing both of my revolvers and firing all twelve shots in rapid succession into her, this time she stayed dead.

Then I heard a thud on the door that lead to the bridge. Someone was getting their asses kicked and judging by the impact it wasn't Torchwick. This made me angry and the door very very broken. I looked down to my little sister who was bleeding from her nose and was unconscious. "Who are you?" Torchwick asked.

"Her brother." I replied before charging him with Dragon Slayer raised, he tried to stop me with the pea shoot of a weapon in his hand.

"That it?" I asked, stopping just short of him. "I've taken a lot worse…so JUST DIE!" I yelled before bisecting him with an overhead slash that shattered his cane.

"Rex?" Ruby muttered.

"Who the fuck else can kill like I can?" I asked. "Can you walk?"

"I can barely keep my eyes open." Ruby said.

"Of fucking course." I muttered tossing her over my shoulder and grabbing her weapon on the way out. "Hm, heavier than I would think." I said testing the weight of the weapon.

"Where do you think the cutting power comes from?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as we approached the hangar bay.

"What about the drones?" Ruby asked.

"Good point." I said setting her down inside a dropship and leaving her her weapon before running to the bridge and contacting one of my friends from signal.

"Hello this is T-3X how may I hack you today?" The Technokinetic asked, probably using her semblance of technology control to answer.

"There's a virus infecting the AK-200s think you can kill it?" I asked her.

"Can do Rex." She said as my Scroll's circuits started glowing blue through the casing, signifying that she had taken control of the device. "Plug me in."

After plugging her in the entire ship glowed blue. "Hey is that Ruby?"

"Yup." I replied as I pulled out a revolver and started to spin it around my finger.

"Done, all drone control transferred back to the Atlesian Military however I am going to use this ship to kill Grimm now." T-3X said, her real name was Tex Andrews but used T-3X as a handle for operations which were, at Signal, nothing more than patrolling the wall with Veteran Hunters. "Just give it back to them when this shit is over.

"But it's so cooool." Tex pouted.

"Tex."

"Fine."

"You have a stable connection?" I asked.

"Yes take your shit." Tex said waving me off.

As I turned to walk out towards the hangar. "How's the Grimm problem over at Signal?"

"The teachers are getting everything packed up to be moved over to Atlas, and we're waiting on evac from the V.A.F. 65th air transport fleet to arrive, overall it's bad." Tex replied.

"Fuck." I replied. "Any word on what they plan for Beacon?" I asked headed for the hangar.

"Officially nothing, but on the comm channels I picked up chatter from the 501st Night Stalker Special Air Ops company and 67th SOAR are coming in for transport plus the Screaming Banshees and Howling Hawks have been sent in to provide air cover, on top of that the Vale 2nd air fleet is landing in the city square to evac civs." Tex said.

"The Night Stalkers and SOAR companies don't have near enough transports for Everton on campus." I said.

"They've been given orders to only evac students from Beacon." Tex replied.

I then had an idea. "What's the max occupancy of one of these ships?"

"Enough to hold every student in the vicinity." Tex said smiling having caught on to my idea.

"Contact SOAR and the 501st tell them to provide cover fire for the Atlesian Dreadnaught setting down in the court yard." I said.

"On it same orders are going to Banshee and Hawk squadrons." Tex replied.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." I said.

(10 minutes later. 3rd POV.)

On the ground the students as well as all Beacon and Atlas personnel had all been cornered at the Beacon Airdocks and we're turning their damndest to keep the Grimm at bay and hoping for evac, but they were low on ammo and spirits were starting to wear. Until they heard the unmistakable sound of Let The Bodies Hit The Floor blaring over speakers from above, everything with ears looked up to see an Atlesian Dreadnaught just as the 30mm tri-barreled rotary cannon turrets opened up on the Grimm boar shredding them, while a group of stealth gunships and F-36 VTOL strike craft rained down missiles and 75mm auto-cannon Fire, before coming in to dock. As a figure jumped out in front of the group.

(Rex POV.)

"Get on the Dreadnaught!" I shouted as I cleaved another Grimm in half.

"What're you idiots waiting on?" Yang shouted from the crowd headed for the Dreadnaught. "Let's move!"

And soon they were all headed to board the massive air ship with myself and the Beacon staff plus Ironwood holding the rear flank downing any Grimm that got to close.

"Good to know we had the same idea kid." Ironwood said as we boarded the Dreadnaught.

"Yeah, you might want to send clean up teams to the bridge before anyone gets traumatized." I said walking off towards where my sisters were sitting.

"Hey Rex heard anything from Signal?" Yang asked.

"They're evacuating Signal and the city, we're relocating to Atlas." I said grimly.

"Shit that bad?" Yang asked.

"Last I heard yeah." Qrow said walking up.

"Well when I was last at Signal the staff was barely holding back a hoard of Grimm." I said.

"Then why'd you leave?" Ruby asked.

"Got bored." I said as I felt something moving around in my neck, so I cut it open around the back and pulled a 7.62mm holopoint slug from my spinal cord. "I need to stop getting shot." I said tossing the offending object behind me. "This is getting annoying,bi already pulled ten pieces of shrapnel out of my face and 15 7.62 slugs from my chest cavity on the way here."

"You really are a piece of work kid." Qrow said.

"Well I can't die unless of old age or like super cancer or something like that so you know." I said twirling a throwing knife. "While you worry about getting shot stabbed or blown up, I worry about how annoying getting the bullets, shrapnel, knives, swords, claws, hammers and axes our is." I continued losing control of the knife causing it to fly straight into my jugular. "Gah! See what I mean! It's no trouble for me if something like this happens until I have to deal with the fact that getting it out will probably be more painful than when it went in." I said yanking the offending object out and scraping the blood off onto a near by workbench.

(12 hours later.)

"All passengers please standby for docking procedures." Came from the intercom.

As soon as we stepped off the Dreadnaught there was a crowd of Signal students all cheering. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"


End file.
